An avatar is a posable, virtual representation of a subject—e.g., a human subject. At the present time, avatars are used commonly in video games to represent players, but many other applications are possible as well. For applications outside the world of gaming, the representation of a human subject as an avatar may be limited by the cost and complexity of constructing an avatar of suitable fidelity. In particular, capturing a subject's shape and facial features in enough detail to construct a life-like avatar may require lengthy image acquisition using expensive, studio-quality equipment.